Between Snape and a Hard Place
by pinkee10
Summary: Hermione is daydreaming about Snape and he catches her in the act


**A/N: This is my first fanfic and probably only fanfic i will ever write. I dreamt this and apparently proceeded to write it out while I was sleeping. It was a strange night. This is in first person POV as Hermione with slight OOC (maybe. Not entirely sure). I reloaded this story to fix any mistakes, so i hope it's better! Have fun!**

* * *

I was daydreaming in potions again. I keep trying to stop myself because I should be listening carefully to the lecture but it doesn't help that the recurring star in these dreams was right in front of me. No, not Ron. Severus Snape, the potions professor. The dark, cynical git that the entire student population loathed had caught my fancy. I don't know what is wrong with me. And, as an added bonus, I can no longer pay attention in class due to these distractions and my grades are really starting to show it. Oh boy, another one is coming on.

_Snape, walking leisurely towards me. Snape, unbuttoning my robes torturously slow. Snape, furiously shaking my shoulders and calling me Miss Granger?_

I focus my eyes and find myself staring right back into a pair of deep, black, angry eyes.

_Oh bugger._

"Welcome back to potions, Miss Granger. Did you have a nice time?" Snape inquired in a sharp tone.

_If you only knew._

"I'm sorry, professor. I've… I don't… I mean… I have been having trouble concentrating lately. I don't know what is affecting me so much, sir." I can see myself smirk in my mind, knowing exactly what is affecting me.

"Detention at seven tonight in this classroom. Do not be late and bring plenty of parchment, quills and ink. You'll need them."

With that said he turned on his heel and stalked back to his desk. I tried not to imagine what detention might be like tonight if I had it my way but my eyes started to glaze over anyway. Suddenly, I feel like someone has entered my thoughts, so I snapped awake, afraid of being caught again. I could see the others in the classroom starting to leave, so I cleared my eyes and quickly gathered my things together so I could catch up with Ron and Harry. With a last glance at Snape before I left, I see him looking right at me, confused and tinged with pink. He was blushing. I run out of the room, trying not to think too much into it, and finally reach my best friends.

When the three of us are about to enter the Gryffindor common room, I stop dead in my tracks. I left my arithmetic book in the potions room. I quickly explain to the two guys and head towards the dungeons. My mind starts to wander during the long voyage.

_Finally, a chance to think without all the usual distractions, like Harry and Ron. So, why am I dreaming about Snape? He aggravates me, he is my teacher, he is so arrogant, he is really brilliant, he smells so good, he is… wait, what? He smells good? No, no, no. That's not right. Bugger, who am I kidding? He does smell good. He's a mix of parchment, sandalwood and potions. It was heavenly when he was close to me today. I just wanted to breathe that scent in so deeply. Could you imagine his face if I did? Priceless, I'm sure._

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted as I run into something and find myself sprawled on the floor.

"Good to see that your detention hasn't affected your incessant daydreams, Miss Granger."

Oh no… please… that voice… I look up at the rock hard pillar that halted my trek to potions and wince. I try to explain, stammering out something about not paying attention, but Snape was having none of it.

"Stop your nonsensical chattering, Miss Granger, and follow me. We are starting detention earlier than planned."

I start to protest but he doesn't care. We quickly head towards the dungeons. We walk in silence for a few minutes before I finally gather enough courage to sneak a look at the man beside me. I let my eyes travel upwards, starting at his feet. When I reach his head, I stare for a second, my eyes widening. I can't believe it. I dart my eyes away. Then, a giggle escapes before I could even think about suppressing it. My hand flies to my mouth but Snape heard it. He rounded on me in a state of fury.

"What, given your current situation, do you find funny?"

_I can't tell him, it will only anger him more, don't tell, don't tell… _

"I'm sorry, sir, it's just that, well, youhavesomethingblueinyourhair. Sir."

_Damn._

Snape turned an impossibly deep shade of red and briskly walked to the nearest faculty restroom. I didn't know what to do with myself, so I leaned against the open doorway. Snape proceeded to pick out the mysterious blue goop while facing the gigantic mirror opposite the door.

_I can't believe Snape walked around with that stuff in his hair. And the way he turned red was just too cute. Ugh, why do I think like that?_

I looked over at him. _Oh, yeah, that's why._

I unconsciously eyed him up and down and my eyes started to glaze over. I was startled from my thoughts when I felt that unnerving feeling of someone else being in my thoughts. I looked around, thoroughly confused for a second, wondering who would keep entering my thoughts using Legilimens. When I heard that Harry could now practice it, I quickly learned Occlumency to guard my thoughts. I had certain secrets that could never be revealed. But Harry wasn't here. In fact, nobody was here. Only Snape.

I looked into the mirror in front of Snape and found him flushed with shallow breaths.

_Bloody hell, he saw my thoughts. That must have been him earlier today, too!_

I became really nervous and started to look down but stopped when I saw him slightly lick his lips. Our eyes connected in the mirror and the world slowed for a millisecond. Then, Snape abruptly turned around and came towards me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom with him while simultaneously slamming the door shut and shoving me against it. All thought left me as I was pushed against the door, with Snape mere centimeters away from me. His one hand was gripping my waist; the other leaning against the door. My breath quickened to an alarming rate and my chest felt as if it would explode from the rapid beat of my heart. I am desperately wishing to continue where I think we are headed, but first things first. I pull out my wand and see Snape's eyes widen in fear and he starts to back away. I muttered my spell and heard him sharply inhale. He must have thought I was going to hex him off. After what seemed like ages, he finally looked back down at me.

"Locking and silencing spell," I breathily explain.

I could sense Snape relaxing and felt his adrenaline shoot up to the sky. He slightly bent his head and moved closer to me. I looked back into his eyes and one of his hands comes up to caress my cheek, making my eyes flutter closed. He then moved even closer and I could feel his breath on my lips, giving me an involuntary but welcome shiver straight down my spine.

"That's the second time I caught you thinking about me today, Miss Granger."

"Yeah…"

He moved closer still, and his lips finally caught mine. He pressed himself tight against me and a moan crept up from deep in my throat. Snape took this as an incentive to move things along because he gently ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I gasped and he slowly entered, while running his one hand slowly up my one side.

A battle was raging inside my mouth but I still couldn't get enough of him. I grabbed at the front of his robes and promptly started to undo them. After much fumbling, his robes fell to the floor and I took to roaming his torso with my hands. It was immensely brilliant, all muscular and such. Wanting more, I pulled at the bottom of his black t-shirt and proceeded to pull it off of him, separating our mouths for the first time. At the same time, I felt my robes being slipped off my shoulders. I let them slide them down my arms and they join Snape's robes on the floor. I run my fingers along his collarbone, eliciting a shudder and the sudden reattachment at the mouths. It feels like a war is going on inside of me. My whole body feels ready to explode. As Snape gets ready to unbutton the front of my blouse, a sharp knocking interrupts him, halting his fingers' progress. He raises his head and looks directly into my eyes.

"Yes? What do you want?" He tensely asks the impatient knocker after he raises the silencing spell on the room.

"Are you finished in their yet? Because I really have to go," responded Professor Flitwick's high-pitched voice.

Snape closes his eyes and puts his forehead against mine. He casts a spell that makes our clothes appear back on us. Snape opens his eyes and looks at me again.

"See you at seven, then? You still have a detention that I can't possibly let you miss now," he whispers, grinning saucily.

I ponder this for a moment and coyly reply, "Why wait?"

Snape gasps and casts an invisibility spell on me. Snape opens the door and puts on a scowl for Flitwick's benefit. I follow at a close distance to him, not wanting to be found out. When we reach the dungeons, he opens the potions door and shuffles me inside. I look around for a brief second and see the aftermath of a blue goop explosion.

_So, that's where it came from._

I laugh silently, then find myself being pushed against yet another door as I feel the invisibility spell being lifted.

Snape moves as close to me as humanly possible and lowers his mouth to my ear and whispers seductively, "Are you ready for your detention, Miss Granger?"

He pulls his head away to see my face flush with excitement and I answer by proceeding to kiss him senseless. How am I going to concentrate in potions now?


End file.
